


A Criminals Egg Hunt

by Psychic_Possession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Akumas dont, Chat's a criminal, Criminal SINtent, Criminal Sintent au, F/M, He steals art, Magic still exists, Mari is Gabriels apprentice, Mari was paired with Adrien, Reverse Crush Au too, So she's like his main designer, This was a half-boiled idea I decided to write, please kill me and my lame ass jokes ahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic_Possession/pseuds/Psychic_Possession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>There were multiple ways she could have replied. She could have made an excuse. She could have slapped him for even thinking about what he was asking her to do.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Criminals Egg Hunt

  “Are you ready?”

  There were many things she could say. She could be truthful, say any variant of 'no' she desired. She could step back into her room with a shake of her head. She could fabricate an excuse. She could change the subject.

  “Yes.” Seems as though the illogical portion of her mind had a different opinion and acted upon it, as she softly said her affirmation and lifted her hand to grasp the one that was being offered to her. Fingers, clawed and clad in black, wrapped around her hand, and she was pulled into an embrace. Then they were flying through the cold air of the Parisian night, propelled by his staff and the desire he had to take her away.

  She was hopelessly in love with him, a young blond man with sharp emeralds for eyes, who hid behind the mask of Chat Noir—a thief accredited for various stolen artistic treasures as well as her heart. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug herself, acclaimed as the savior of Paris, was infatuated with this criminal. So much so, she had just agreed to celebrate Easter by helping him cause mischief and swipe a few Faberge eggs that were on display.

  She wasn't sure if she truly regretted the choice.

 

* * *

 

 

  “Are you ready?” There were many things he feared she would say. She could call him crazy, vehemently deny his request. She could smack his hand away and call him a fool. She could slap him across the face for even thinking this up.

  “Yes.”

  He was more than a little surprised when she agreed instead, accepting the hand he had offered to her. He refused to let the emotion show, instead letting his hopeful smile stretch into a triumphant grin. He gently enclosed her bare hand with his fingers, gave her plenty of time to reconsider and back out now.

  She didn't.

  He pulled her closer, wrapped her in one of his arms and held her snug against his side so she would be safe as he utilized his weapon and launched them upwards into the cool night air. He was determined to show her that the museums and galleries were beautiful at night, when they were empty of patrons. He was beyond the point of no return when it came to loving this girl, with hair that rivaled the night sky in color and soft eyes that mirrored bluebells. Adrien Agreste, a young man known for his modeling career and one who was frequently compared to various famous works of art, led a double life as a mischievous criminal. As Chat Noir, he was despised and admired for his thieving ways, but ruefully respected as one who also frequently saved multiple citizens of Paris. He had fallen for this designer long ago. He was overjoyed to have her with him tonight, on their own personal Easter hunt that would cause a horrible uproar by morning.

  He just hoped he could give her enough reasons so she wouldn't regret her decision.

 

* * *

 

 

  Marinette sighed as she watched the news the next morning. The damage was immense. Multiple sets of Faberge eggs were disturbed and mixed up together, at least one from each was missing, and the businesses that had them on display were making a mess as they tried to get their sets straightened out. The news anchor gave a pitiful excuse as to why there was no evidence.

  Of course there was no information to be gathered. Chat Noir had disabled the security and camera systems, as usual. Then he let her use her designer's eye to arrange the scattered sets of Faberge eggs in a much nicer way than he did. Naturally, he kept the ones he fancied the most. She managed to convince him to take less than usual, but that also meant causing a bigger mess of mismatched sets. Then he patched up the systems and turned them back on. When she asked him why, he stated that he wouldn't allow a parasite of a criminal to take advantage of his efforts. If someone else wanted to also claim a few prizes from the places he robbed, they would have to do so with their own work.

  By the time he returned her home, it was nearly three. They had been out committing crime for over four hours, and the day was weighing both of them down. Marinette insisted Chat stay and rest, but he refused, stating it would be better for him to head home now so he wouldn't have to tear himself from his Princess's side in the morning and risk getting discovered.

  When Marinette woke up that morning, she went about her routine. After she got home from working with Gabriel to determine designs for a new clothing line, dealing with photoshoot drama mainly involving one Chloe Bourgeois, and entertaining her excitable best friend Alya, she was exhausted. It wasn't until she collapsed in her chair, turning to her computer to find something to help her unwind, did she notice a Faberge egg on her desk. I was a deep blue egg decorated with elegant silver designs, one she remembered quite well, as she had casually stated to Chat that it was a favourite of hers the night before.

  There note below one of the eggs legs that was written in a familiar, elegant script.

 _“Thank mew for last night, Purrincess. I hope you enjoyed yourself._  
_While this may not hold even the slightest spark to your radiating beauty, I wish you will keep it anyway._  
    ~C N”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, my first contribution to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom.  
> This au is called Criminal Sintent, and is a baby that NonchalantTreasure and I are raising.
> 
> Stop us before it's too late
> 
> [Whoops looks like it's too late anyway, because not only is there this lovely comic strip of the opening scene: http://nonchan-art.tumblr.com/post/142485163839/nonchalanttreasure-are-you-ready-the-were  
> But the official work for this au is here, too: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6476464/chapters/14824852 ]


End file.
